nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Versus Yukita
Participants: Nobu Rinha Yukita Ryu Nobu Versus Yukita Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sat underneath the shade of a large oak tree that was on the edge of the training fields during mid-day. The humidity was growing somewhat bothersome as I could felt my clothes stick to me and my skin produce just a thin layer of sweat that caused it to coruscate with the touch of light. I wasn’t all too dark, though recently my skin was hitting a shade of red since I was beginning to spend a lot more time outside. I was wearing a newer outfit that I really never sported around before. Typically I wore my scrubs since I was spending a lot of time over Medical Ninjutsu at the hospital. My father had told me that it was time that I wore sometime appropriate for a ninja, and so with that he gave me a shirt that was almost like spandex, though it breathed much easier and didn’t hold the heat in. Also attached to this, a mask was able to pull up from the neck and shield my mouth and face. The shirt was sleeveless, showing off my arms that had little muscle content. Around my head I wore the Kirigakure headband, my dark purple hair cascading down past my shoulder blades and also in front of my face. I wore a pair of long black gloves that slid up my forearms, leaving mostly just my bicep to be seen. On my lower attire I had a simple black shinobi pants, a deep blue hakama around my waist with a black rope that held it to my hips. Attached and somewhat underneath this were my shinobi pouches where I hid a countless assortment of weapons and tools that I had not only made, but also carried with me in case I ran into a bandit like I had done a while back. My hip had finally healed over nicely from the battle, and left only a small scar that none would ever see. With my knees pulled to my chest, and a book resting upon my thighs in front of me so that I could read comfortably, I yawned softly. I had been searching something to keep myself busy and also wanted to do along side of my medical ninjutsu, but I could figure out what. So I did what I did best. Researched. I was reading about all the different skills and the sub-branches off of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. I tried to envision myself using some of these things, but I made myself laugh the most when I thought I would be good a Taijutsu. I was too small for that… I could never handle hand to hand combat, and I would be damned if I got caught in it. Sighing softly, I looked off in the distance and recalled about the day where I had been nudging the Uchiha on and trying to get him to fight me. I was sort of itching to test myself again, and wondered if I would ever push that boy over the edge…- Not unless I ruin his pretty bracelets… Hehe… xXKiritoKirigayaXx: -Yukita yawns as he walks through the sun beaten training fields, his long smooth midnight hair falling just at the edge of the collar of his open jacket, his hair was slightly curved and covered a bit of his right eye as the ivory horns which grew on top of his head and pointed ears which peaked out of his hair only just barely. His two jackets were set over his chain mail suit, which actually helped protect him against some attacks, the first one that he kept zipped up had two straps which were buckled in an almost X like shape over his chest, this in fact crossing over the large scar that went from his upper sternum to the small piece of cartilage at the bottom of sternum known as the xiphosternum or metasternum. He was also hiding ten small kunai knives within the inner pockets of his open jacket, he wasn't one to use them as often as other weapons but he knew the fact he might need them is a large fact. He had four shuriken, these tucked into the straps which were buckled over the zipped jacket. Attached to his belt in the back were two pouches, these two carrying a flash bomb and smoke bomb. With these he knew he might find them useful in case of an emergency. Now as for the last thing Yukita had was a three foot long katana with a three milimeter thick blade. He used the sword more than anything and had it sheathed at his side while he silently walked across the fields, quickly taking in the sight of a young boy in front of him. Gennin like himself . . . maybe even younger, he couldn't tell. Yukita wore a black cloth mask over his mouth and nose while his long black hair cast a shadow over his green eyes. Yukita knew that he needed to control himself in most cases anyway, but honestly he was nothing more than an introverted young thirteen year old who was passionate when you got him out of his shell- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -With my thoughts only distracting me momentarily and my nose falling right back into the book before me, I fell into my studies for a good period. I was somewhat glad it was quiet for the time, as I had kept returning to the thought about a fight. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins was a high I wanted all the time. I blinked as I caught the sight of another person finally wondering into the yard, a boy whom I had never seen before yet. I quirked a brow at his appearance, and suppressed a soft amount of laughter as I witnessed his odd appearance. I thought I was an odd looking, scrawny child. But this boy had fantasy elven looking ears and a pair of horns that sprouted from his skull. I had to think for a while upon my past studies of the clans to finally place a finger on which he hailed from. I never thought I would get the chance to see it first hand, but there it was right in front of me. Now with not only my own pure curiosity of this boy, but also the nudging feeling of wanting to actually pick a fight, I closed the book suddenly as I saw his eyes fall upon me. I narrowed my eye lids so that I only peeked through with slits of golden hue and spoke in a rough tone.- What are you looking at, elf boy? –With my harsh words, I laid the book next to me and used one hand, along with pressing my weight back against the tree, I rose to my feet and folded my arms over my chest. I noticed also the sword at his side, and was somewhat confused at how this child actually had such a weapon on him. Typically I thought most would start off with just a bokken, so I easily deducted that he may be skilled in close combat, or better yet Kenjutsu. I just had read a little bit about swordplay with the study of the jutsu’s not too long ago either, and was wanting to experiment with it eventually. But none the less, it was one of my lesser priorities since I was well aware that my frail entity would have difficulty keeping up with other more stronger individuals up close. Taking a few steps out so that I was out of the shade of the tree and now exposed my person, I slipped my hands underneath my hakama where my shinobi tools rested and slipped my fingers on an assortment of things. I played through scenarios in my mind of what the battle could look like, and just knew for a fact that I had to keep my distance from him if anything did take place.- xXKiritoKirigayaXx: -Yukita's eyebrows raised behind the shadow of his hair, though this motion was technically invisible thanks to the shadow itself, same for his eyes. He watched his motions silently, not even finding him worth the breath of talking to for this time in the next few moments. Yukita just looked at him with a blank visage, almost looking, if the boy were able to see his face, as though he was dead and had not a care in this world at all. Yukita was more skilled with the katana than any of his other pieces of equipment, but with his profiecency in Kenjutsu came a bit more skill with Kunai and other bladed weaponry. He didn't exactly make a threatening move towards the boy, all he really did was reach up a hand to his katana and rests it on the hilt, in a position that slightly raises the bottom of the sheath up a good three inches. He did however move his right hand into his jacket, grasping a single Kunai in case he needed it in the next couple of seconds. Yukita knew that he should make the first move but wasn't going to make that mistake as he reached his left hand back, right off of his katana and back into his pouch on the left, the one holding his flash bomb. He honestly wasn't going to use it just yet, for now he just had it ready in case he needed a quick way to move out of there. This flash bomb was designed to go off from the impact of hitting something after being thrown, this way there wouldn't be as much time to prepare for the target.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I carefully watched the boy’s hands as he had slipped them also into his own waistband and prepared for a fight that hadn’t even been acknowledged. In fact, I was a bit frustrated that he hadn’t responded to my comment about him. I wanted to nag him and get him to move first, but I didn’t care either way. The more that frustration and anger came over him, the better my own chances were at getting ahead in the battle. There wasn’t a single breeze in the air, and in the heat and humidity that plagued over Kirigakure, all that was heard from the silence of the boy were the chirping of crickets rubbing their legs to one another to hum a gentle song. I shook my head, and spoke again.- It’s rude to ignore people when they ask you a question. Do you not know the common tongue, or were you raised in the wilderness? –I continued to prod at the boy, curious about what exactly it was that might push his buttons and get him riled up. Reaching up to my neck with my right hand, I lifted the spandex like cloth over my mouth and nose and shielded my face from sight. This was also a sort of protection from any sort of containment that might be in the air, specifically one of my own weapons that I would… again experiment with in battle since I had yet to actually use it. Lowering my hand down that so once again they were fiddling with the items sheathed underneath the hakama in my shinobi pouches, I went for two things. In my left hand I grasped two spherical items that were almost the size of marbles, and made of fabric that looked much like a mixture of rice paper and bandages. It was nothing more than two smoke bombs really. These items I knew would not require any sort of expertise or accuracy, so no matter where I threw them, their purpose would be served well. It was also the same for my second item. I wouldn’t really be using them against the opponent just yet… But instead laying a trap and preparing for the fight ahead of time. In my right hand I grasped as many as I could of the makabishi spikes that I could, which was six of them. Arcing my knees slightly so that my center of gravity was lower and I was prepared to move about freely, I slipped my right foot slightly behind the left and assumed a stance that I saw in my mind as safe. I was able to move as I saw fit, and far if I needed to as well in case this boy had something up his sleeve to get himself closer to my person than I wanted. With a quick pull from my left hand and throwing the items across the distance of probably thirty yards, I aimed the smoke bombs probably a bit further in front of him than I wanted to since my left really wasn’t my main arm. None the less, as these orbs came in contact with the earth from being thrown, they exploded into a large plume of smoke that shielded myself from his view and gave me time to set myself up. The moments while they were in the air, I spoke.- I guess I’m going to have to teach you a bit about respect, Elf boy! –The smoke that erupted from both bombs made it even thicker and massive, spanning around twenty yards around each way. The moment my own vision of the boy dissipated, I pulled the Makabishi from my right hand and scattered them out through the ten yards that were clear of my vision and I was able to make note of exactly where they were so I wouldn’t be dumb enough to step on one of my own items. If this boy happened to advance and go for close range like I figured he would, he would risk impaling the soles of his shoes and peirce his feet and toes, causing him an extremely difficult time walking or placing any pressure on the afflicted area. This was only if he decided to advance upon me quickly, but I would sit back and see just what sort of fighter this boy really is, and what the Ryu clan really had.- xXKiritoKirigayaXx: -Yukita sighed softly as he watched and listened to the young boy, actually standing still with a blank and uncaring visage at the kid's blinding him with smoke bombs. His long ears picked up the sound of something hitting the ground, though he couldn't pick up exactly what since he couldn't see. Yukita wasn't an idiot, all he knew was that things had hit the ground and he was trying to figure out what with a racing mind which took an idea then discarded it just as fast. Yukita knew that it could be a trap, and as so he didn't walk straight ahead, for that would have been the fools thing to do in any situation like this. Slowly but surely Yukita circled around, trying to get as close to the boy as he could before he was forced to leave the smoke; he pulled a single Kunai out of his jacket, having this in preparation to either throw or block incoming attacks from small weapons. This would be a dangerous manuever, he knew that, but he also knew that he would have to take chances in this. His left hand had already pulled out the flash bomb, but he held it in his hand, ready to throw it when he needed it.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I wasn’t quite sure where the boy was or what he was going to do. It was actually a bit frustrating to myself still that he wouldn’t respond to any of my prodding what so over.- Damn emotionless children… -I whispered softly to myself as I slipped my hand back down my hakama and grasped the last four of my own Makabishi which I would simply drop the last four of the small metal jacks behind me. They littered the ground between myself and the tree that I had been resting on, full surrounding myself and keeping only a couple of feet in each direction that I could freely maneuver around and dodge anything that may be thrown at me. Or also, the tree wasn’t so far that I couldn’t use this to also move about. I still had a couple of moments before the boy would emerge from the smoke, and so I took this to confuse him a bit. Weaving a few hand seals, specifically the seals of Ram  Snake  Tiger, and focusing my chakra to my center, I replicated my person to two clones that were completely identical to myself in all ways, even down to the coruscating skin color due to the humidity. Even that was taken into account as I created these. It was at this time that the boy had burst from within’ the smokey haze and was now within’ my sights again. He was off away on the side, and I sighed to myself I could tell that my own trap had failed and I had to hope that this boy’s intelligence and memory were far inferior to my own and couldn’t dodge them if he did accidently come into the spike field. Leaving one of the clones behind where I was standing, wanting the boy to assume that I would wait there and use clones to pull or push him back more, the real Nobu began to bound with one of the fakes, taking into account that I knew exactly where the Makabishi Spikes had landed and I was able to avoid them. The clone though actually moved and stepped upon these spikes. Seeing as these were nothing more than mirages and had no substance, the spikes had no effect upon them and my hopes were that he would assume that I was giving away the position of the spikes, also leading him to fall to the trap that he thought he so cleverly dodged. The clone that was standing where I originally was pulled out a kunai, along with the two, including the real one that charged towards the boy from their right pocket, baring the weapon. The clone that had not moved flung his kunai in the direction of the boy, the weapon whizzing past both the others and aimed towards the boys shoulder. Of course, had it hit it would have been obvious that this was nothing more than a decoy while the real one closed in quickly. It would only be a matter of seconds before the span of the real me had come in to close quarters with the boy, and the kunai had attempted to hit him.- -Kirito Forfeits Match- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I noticed that the illusional kunai that was thrown towards the boy had definitely caught him off balance. He had thought that this kunai was in fact a real one, much like I had planned and with that the boy attempted to block the kunai. It was an interesting sight to see that as the kunai came in contact with his own, it simply vanished in a poof of smoke along with the rest of the clones. By this time though, I had closed the distance between myself and Kirito. Kirito already being distracted and completely off guard, I reared a fist back that was holding the kunai and simply threw my knuckles into the boys jaw. The punch hit perfectly, and it threw the child back a couple of feet, putting him on his back and knocking him out cold. Taking in a deep breath after the punch and allowing the adrenaline to slow down, I simply looked at the boy. Despite that I had bad mouthed him and spoke evilly towards him, I had a duty as a medical ninja to assist the injured ally. Shrugging my shoulder and approaching the fallen, I performed the Healing Technique to sooth the pain and reduced the swelling of where the punch had hit so that he did not get a gash. It only took moments to perform the simple healing, and off I went to retrieve my makabishi, which oddly enough I had memorized their exact position and departed from the training grounds, leaving the knocked out boy laying out.-